Packaging machines often use one or more conveyors as a part of a system for producing packages of one or more articles as output from the machine. Plunger mechanisms are useful in packaging machines for translating articles from one location to another. Such mechanisms are particularly useful in packaging machines having one or more conveyors.
A plunger assembly is a plunger mechanism that has been typically used in conjunction with a conveying system made up of one or more conveyors to move one or more articles from a first conveyor to another surface. Often, the second surface is a second conveyor. For example, in a packaging machine, an articulating plunger element of a plunger assembly may typically move articles such as cylindrical cans from a first conveyor (such as a so-called pocket conveyor where articles have-been grouped) over an intermediate surface (such as a so-called bridge conveyor) and ultimately into cartons that are traveling on a carton conveyor.
Previously in packaging machines, plunger assemblies and conveyors have been mounted from below the working surface of the conveyors. In such previous arrangements, the article-engaging portion of the plunger assembly has been vertically aligned with the surfaces of first and second conveyors. In addition, in such previous arrangements, the first conveyor is disposed horizontally between the second conveyor and the plunger assembly. The drive mechanisms and other operating elements of the conveyors in a packaging machine are typically located under the conveying surface or adjacent to the conveyor. In the side-by-side configuration of plunger assembly and conveyors described above, the drive mechanism and other operating elements of a plunger assembly are located below the article-engaging portion of the plunger assembly. Because of the side-by-side arrangement of the plunger assembly, the conveyors and their associated drive mechanisms and other operating elements, a problem exists in that the ability of a technician to obtain access to at least one conveyor (the first conveyor) and its associated elements is often limited. For example, and in particular, it is difficult for a technician to obtain access to the surface and other elements of the first conveyor because they are located between a plunger assembly and a second conveyor. In addition, the ability to obtain access to elements of one or more other conveyors and the plunger assembly is also often limited. Thus, maintenance, adjustment, and other technician operations that require access to the working surfaces and elements of the first conveyor in particular and, to a certain extent, one or more additional conveyors and the plunger assembly, are made difficult.
One solution that has been used to address the problem of obtaining access to assemblies, elements and mechanisms of the centrally-disposed first conveyor has entailed placing the driving motor of the first conveyor away from the first conveyor itself in order to improve accessibility to the motor. However, this solution has created additional difficulties in maintaining the alignment of the drive shaft that connects the driving motor to the drive mechanisms that remain under the first conveyor.
Another solution that has been attempted to address the problem of obtaining access to assemblies, elements and mechanisms of the centrally-disposed first conveyor has been to extend the length, or reach, of the first conveyor beyond the plunger assembly and to place the various elements which need to be accessed in the extended length, or reach. However, this solution creates additional costs and can be impacted by spatial constraints applicable to the conveying system.
Therefore, a heretofore unresolved need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies of having a packaging machine that uses conveyors and a plunger assembly, but that permits access in particular to a centrally-located conveyor and its associated elements and more generally to various elements of one or more other conveyors and a plunger assembly.